


Where Dream And Reality Meets

by thirsty-for-lemonade (AmmyOkami)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff Smut (Not Explicit), Infinity War spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/thirsty-for-lemonade
Summary: You got to know from Bruce what happened on the spaceship. Your heart is torn between believe and doubt. One night the one you love appears. But he is he real? Or just a sad, beautiful dream, created from your heart’s desire to see him again?





	Where Dream And Reality Meets

“I don’t know if they’re still alive. If he’s still alive. But...”

Banner’s answer was engraved in your mind. Bruce was there. With Loki. With Thor. With Thanos. Now he was here again. Alone. Heimdall sent him back. What happened afterwards he didn’t know. That time Loki was still alive.

_Was still alive…_

Vehemently you shook your head. “No. He IS still alive!” At least ten times in a row you told this to yourself, tried to replace all doubts with positive thoughts. Loki was the God of Mischief, a trickster. For fuck’s sake, he was smart! No matter what had happened on that spaceship, Loki had escaped from the claws of death. This you were sure of. The reaper wouldn’t catch him so easily. He was always a step head. Always. Always... 

You looked up at the night sky. What a beautiful one it was. Calm and clear. Millions and millions of stars twinkled like diamonds, reminded you of how beautiful, precious and fragile the earth and life was. You closed your eyes, heard him whisper, _”It is a sight to behold indeed, my dearest, but wait until you see the sky above Asgard.”_ Back then he had promised you to take you to his home. _“And I promise Asgard will be your home in future, too.”_

“Liar,” you mumbled on the verge of tears, the memory nothing more than a fairy tale to you. A sudden burning pain in your heart broke the last wall. Tears shaped rivers of sorrow. “Where are you? Loki?” You cried, cried your heart out.

How could the world keep on spinning when the one you loved was dead? How could everything around you still be painted in colors and shine so bright when everything around you started to fall apart? How could birds still chirp their lovely songs so joyfully when your whole existence was about to wither? How could fate be so cruel and tear such a big black hole into your heart? Rip your soul apart like it was nothing more than a thin and insignificant piece of paper? Paper on which was written your past, present, your future. Your love for him.

“You damn liar,” you sobbed, your tears wetting your palms. “I trusted you. I trusted you!”

“And now you don’t anymore?”

You clenched your fists, took a few moments to calm down a bit. Why now? Why you had to envision him now? Loki’s hand touched your shoulder and squeezed you lightly. You jerked at his touch. How could a vision feel so real? So warm? So full with life? So much like him...

”I never lied to you, __________.”

You leaned your head against his hand, started to cry again. “You are not real.” His other arm wrapped around your shoulders, held you tight. You smelled Loki’s fresh scent as he nuzzled your neck, showered your skin with soft kisses. But wait… Some other scent mingled with his… What was it? Smoke? Blood?

_Please go away. Stop torturing me! Stop it…. Please stop this pain… Stop this pain..._

“Don’t you wish me to be real?”

“How can you ask this?!” you yelled in anger, spinning around to face him. You hit his chest with your fist. One time. Two times. Three times. Screaming, “I love you! I love you! I love you!” Still crying, you collapsed against his chest, begged him to be real. “Don’t leave me alone, Loki. Please don’t. Stay with me.”

Loki’s lips brushed your hair, his hands gingerly caressed your head.

“I am here,” he whispered, his voice trembled as much as yours. “I am here.”

You looked up at him, met his blue eyes. What happened on that ship? Nothing was left from that cheeky attitude he usually displayed, his handsome face tainted with dirt. 

“Loki...”

Why was he still here?! Why didn’t he dissolve into thin air? He was just an illusion... An imagination your heart conjured up in hope to ease that unbearable aching you had to carry with you. But he didn’t disappear. He stayed. He closed his eyes. Palmed your face. Leaned down. Stole a tender kiss from your lips. So sweet. So beautiful. So heartbreaking.

“I am here, ________. I am here..,” he muttered quietly before tasting your lips again.

_Are you really? Are you really here? With me?_

Loki broke the kiss, his lips lingered over yours for a while. His thumb stroke your cheek.

“Ah, you are so pretty when you cry. But please, shed no more tears.”

“You are to blame,” you hiccuped, new tears wet his hand.

“I am not worth even one precious teardrop of yours, my love.”

“You are an idiot.”

“Yes, thank you for reminding me. You told me so many times before,” the God of Mischief chuckled, remembering your angry face when he played another of his - in your eyes - not so funny tricks. But quickly you’d have always gained back your sweet laughter and called him teasingly an “idiot”.

“Is this another one of your silly tricks?”

His weak smile wavered, disappeared eventually.

“Does it matter? I am here with you. Isn’t that all that counts?”

Sure. Of course, but… You looked at him with your lips tightly pressed together. You couldn’t bring yourself to ask this one question controlling your mind since Banner was back. Too big was your fear you’d break completely when the truth got revealed . You shut your eyes close, oppressed a new wave of tears. Your body quivered anxiously in his arms. What was this person before you? The real Loki? Just a hallucination? His… spirit..?

“Are you…” You needed a moment to regain a somewhat clear thought, clinged to his arm. You couldn’t look into his eyes when you asked, the pain as you formed the words became unbearable.

“________,” Loki uttered your name with great worry. He stopped caressing your hair the moment you screamed at him, all fear and anger coalesced in your voice, “Are you really dead?!” He didn’t answer. “Are you really dead?! Are you dead?! Are you?!” You couldn’t stop shouting, weren’t able to ignore that indescribable ache causing your heart to bleed out. “Answer! Answer me! Loki!”

A moment of silence arose before Loki was not able to hide his sorrow and pain any longer. One teardrop shimmered on his cheek. He smiled at you. This gentle smile contained all the love he held for you. In his eyes, however, you witnessed all the anguish and terror he had to endure and still was enduring. They reflected sheer terror and endless sadness. 

“Please… Please no..,” you whimpered helplessly, shaking your head in denial. “No… You are not... You can’t be!”

Your snivels and low cries got swallowed by his kiss. Loki’s hand reached behind the back of your head, his fingers entangled in your hair. Kisses were shared. Sweeter than honey. Crueler than death itself. Draining all hope and life from you. So thin… How could the line between hope and despair be so thin? Create such an endless abyss? You were falling. And falling. And falling. Into the nothingness. 

“As long as you keep on living, I will never die,” Loki said, his voice nothing more than a mere whisper.

“As long as I remember you?” 

“Yes, correctly. But that’s not the whole meaning behind my words.”

Your question never left your mouth as he drew you into another intense kiss. Soft, but with a certain need he urged you towards the bed, pressed you against the sheets. No more words were exchanged anymore; touches and kisses wrote down your tale of undying love.

His breath, running along your silky skin. His fingertips, tracing along on the beautiful curve of your hips. His mouth, seeking your soft ones. His lips, getting coated by your sweetness. His voice, moaning desperately your name. 

Only his whimpered name, your lustful noises escaped from your mouth, enclosed the both of you. Skin rubbed against skin, voices mingled, fingers entwined. Two bodies, two hearts, two souls became one. Love, pure and honest, was shared, created a eternal symphony of life and love.

The world. The universe. Life. Death. Time. Matter. Nothing was important anymore. You didn’t want to think about it anymore. Not now. All that mattered was that bittersweet dream laying in your arms.

You kissed each other. Touched each other. Loved each other. Every second. Every minute. The whole night. Until birds welcomed the morning sun, bid farewell to your wishful dream.

When you awoke you were alone. Rays of sun dived your skin in warmth and light. You sighed, almost moaned. Was last night really nothing more than a sheer fantasy? If so, then why could you still feel him inside of you? Why did it feel like he was really making love to you? Why were the sheets still moist from your sweat? Your juices?

“Loki,” you whispered, gripping the blanket tightly as you skimmed the room for any sign of him. You found none. Weakly and with your knees still wobbly you stood up and walked towards the open window. Was it open already last night? You barely remembered…

A soft breeze caressed your naked skin, drew your attention to the small nightstand next to your bed. Something lay on there. You drew closer, and slowly a flower came into vision: a forget-me-not. No. Two?!

You took them, let its scent carry you back to the past.

It was kind of a ritual for you and Loki for him to give you a forget-me-not when he had to return to Asgard for a while. And every time he returned he’d present you with a red rose: a token for his indelible love for you. But he only gave you one forget-me-not all the time. Why were there two now?

_As long as you keep on living, I will never die._

Your eyes widened, your hand wandered towards your belly. One forget-me-not for one person. Two for two.

_As long as you keep on living, I will never die._

You directed your gaze to the open window.

“I will wait for you, Loki, my beloved prince,” you whispered, touching your belly again. ”We will wait for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please be a gem and leave a Kudo and/or comment if you liked the story :D It would make my day!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: https://succumb-to-your-king.tumblr.com


End file.
